


Self Improvement

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Jessica learns that sometimes the best gift you can give is yourself.
Kudos: 22





	Self Improvement

Jessica didn’t know what was going on with her husband.  
He’d pulled her into his home office right after she’d gotten home from work, suspiciously avoidant of all her questions.  
Jessica's patience was already thin from their fight last night. They’d fought before, all married couples had their occasional spats, but this had been exceptionally awful. They’d slept separately and had avoided each other in the morning, neither of them ready to make up.  
The oddest part was Jessica couldn’t remember what exactly the fight had been about. It had dragged into the early morning, but everything blurred into crying and yelling. She’d been exhausted and punchy all day at work, though she wasn’t in a rush to get back home and continue this disorienting domestic shouting match.  
Instead, she was whisked in front of her husband’s computer and told to watch something before she said anything.  
“Is it some kind of an apology video, Jason?” she looked back at him with suspicion. He’d never been one for grand gestures, and Jessica had never been the ‘dozen roses’ kind of girl. This was baffling.  
“Just watch it, honey.” Jason deflected again. He was nervous and a bit excited, Jessica knew him well enough to read his face, but that just added to her confusion. “To be honest, I’m not even sure what you’re going to say.”  
Jessica hit play, and everything became much, much more concerning.  
“Hiiii Jessie!”  
It was a video of her. She was wearing the clothes from last night, but she had no recollection of recording this.  
“You’re probably, like super confused, babe!” the girl on the screen pouted and threw some hard, mock sympathy at her audience. Jessica recognized herself, but something seemed off. Her voice wasn’t normally that high, was it? And something in the girl’s eyes scared her.  
“Jason, what is-”  
“You’re also probably asking Jason stuff. He doesn’t know what I’m going to say! It’s a total surprise for him too!” The other Jessica did an excited little titter and blew a kiss. “I hope you like this, DADDY!”  
Jessica had never called Jason ‘daddy’, it was... squicky. But she’d apparently recorded this last night after…  
“Oh, what the hell.” Jessica muttered as she suddenly remembered what their fight was about. It was porn. She’d known he’d watched porn. Hell, she did too on occasion. But she’d found an unclosed browser window he’d missed, and had let curiosity get the better of her.  
That’s what their fight had been about. All the sick shit she’d seen. Incest, pregnancy, raceplay, and, probably most disturbing, hypnosis and drugging.  
“Hehe! You remember stuff now, don’t ya Jessie?” The doppelganger on screen was practically jumping with glee. “All the naughty stuff daddy likes to watch while stroking his big COCK?’”  
More things were trickling back to Jessica, keeping her off balance as she processed them. Jason had done something after she’d threatened to leave. Had it been supernatural? Or maybe just a hallucination? It was still fuzzy, but Jason had changed her, somehow.  
“I thought it would be fun to have you remember everything, like, in parts. It all happened so fast, I knew Jason didn’t get to enjoy all the fun of seeing me change. So you’re going to lose some of your stuck-up old self whenever I say stuff like ‘daddy’ or ‘cock’ or BIMBO!”  
Jessie wasn’t sure how it was happening, but she, like, couldn’t think straight anymore? The words and stuff were there but it was, like, so hard to find them!  
“You’re going to totes love what daddy and I are going to do to you! I mean, not really but it is going to be SUPER fun!”   
The girl on the screen seemed more and more familiar to Jessie. She was still, like, a total bitch, but in a way that was kinda hot?  
Jessie was still scared but couldn’t deny this was also turning her on.  
“All the fun stuff daddy likes, you’re going to LOVE IT!”  
Jessie was vaguely aware she’d slipped her hand into her jeans, and that Jason was holding her in her chair.  
Was he groping her, too? Gross, but also super hot.  
She was going to change. Jessie was going to make her into daddy’s bimbo, one step at a time.  
Jessie giggled exactly at the same time as her recording, their voices in stereo.  
“Like, jinx!” Jessie couldn’t stop giggling, but she didn’t mind. It made it easier to tune out her old self and just listen to the new Jessie on the screen.  
She was totally right. Daddy was going to love it.


End file.
